Confederacy Empire
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: What if the clones were given to the Confederacy instead of the Republic? Would the Republic stand a chance? An attempt to write with good grammar, spelling, details, and fight scenes. Constructive Criticism appreciated.
1. Prologue

_**This is my attempt to write a story with good spelling, grammar, detail, and good fight scenes.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

He was being followed.

That was the first thought that entered his mind.

Panting, he stumbled through the thick foliage; he knew they would get to him eventually. But he needed to set a trap.

He hid behind a large tree, trying not to pant as it would give him away. But found it impossible, no time to set a trap. He had to fight.

He closed his eyes, his face wet from perspiration, a scar going from his forehead to the top of his lips glistened. He waiting for a sign that they were close enough for him to take action.

His hands, either dark skinned or covered in dirt and mud, reached for the lightsaber in his robe.

He heard several coming loudly, heard Twigs snap and foliage break. It must be droids. The clone troopers were far quieter.

'I can handle a few droids' he thought.

Activating his lightsaber, he called upon the force, briefly breaking his cover to pull a droid towards him using the force, impaling it right through the torso, where the signal receptor was.

'Damn it, they're bloody B2 droids.' He whispered croakily, looking briefly at the camouflage coloured droid before getting prepared to strike again.

Blaster fire erupted, but the tree was hard and thick, they weren't getting through it anytime soon. Strangely, they weren't circling the tree, but he wasn't going to do the same strategy as last time. It was time for plan B.

Calling on the Force he ran rapidly to the side, deflecting all the blaster fire into shrubbery (which caught on fire, but as the forest was damp, the fire quickly died down) and stabbed one of the droids in the torso, before being unable to keep the speed any longer.

The remaining two droids started firing, but he simply used the super battle droid he impaled as a shield.

When the metal started heating up he pushed it with the force, sending it flying into the super battle droid on the left. Unfortunately, for a split second he was vulnerable, and the remaining droid took advantage of it.

The man attempted to scream, but merely gurgled as a shot ripped through his jedi robe into his shoulder and another one glanced near his ribs. He collapsed on the floor.

The droid moved to aim, but the man's hand shot up and the droid froze.

Using the other arm, the man slowly got up, still having his palm facing the droid.

The droid was vibrating, as it tried to fight and break out of the hold.

Unsteadily, the man slowly made his way towards the droid, lightsaber in hand.

The droid could only struggle helplessly as the man walked right up to it and stabbed it in the torso.

The man sighed and kneeled down.

Suddenly another shot was fired at him from, it went above his head and the man felt his black hair get singed.

In disbelief, he looked to the right and saw three clone troopers, wearing camouflaged phase two outfits. The whole thing was just to get him out in the open!

'_Looks like I am going to die'_ he thought.

He held his lightsaber _'But I'll die fighting'_

Suddenly, blaster fire erupted from behind them, and all three were hit in the head several times by blaster fire. They all collapsed to the ground with a dull thud. The man deactivated his lightsaber and put it back in its holster.

He saw a figure up the hill.

'You ok?' the figure shouted, waving his arms.

The man smiled weakly.

'Just peachy.' He croaked.

'What's your name?' the figure shouted.

That was a strange second question, wait… did that guy actually hear him or not?

'Names Zosimos' he muttered.

Suddenly, his vision went dark; he greeted darkness like a wary traveller.

* * *

_**I know, its not so good.**_

_**I would like constructive criticism to assist me to improve, it would really help**_

_**So please R&R**_

_**Anyway, hope you have a nice 24 hours.**_


	2. Saved by the Gears

_**Well, i didn't get any reviews with any errors i had to fix, so here is the first chapter.**_

_**I'm planning on all odd chapters being mostly talking and the even being mostly combat, that way i can work on both of them; also, if you don't like one or the other, you can skip those chapters!  
**_

_**Even if you don't like the story, please review with why you didn't (no flames though!).**_

_**But anyway, i hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Zosimos stirred wearily, trying to get up, but his body seemed pinned down.

…Was he pinned down?

His eyes snapped open and he slowly lifted his head. With a sigh of relief, he saw that he was on a bed, and the only reason he couldn't move was lack of energy. He was in a room with jade colour walls, he could see a door, but that was it.

'You're awake.' A voice said from beside him, seemingly amused.

Attempting to rapidly move his head to the side, he looked to see a man in a white tunic sitting on a chair gazing at him with a smile. The momentum of Zosimos' head snapping to the side made it travel all the way, hitting the soft pillow rather hard.

'Thanks for rescuing me.' He said rather hoarsely.

The man shrugged. 'No problem, we try to save everyone, even from the Confederacy, although that's mainly from themselves.' The man grinned. 'They sometimes give us information out of "gratitude".'

Zosimos didn't like where this conversation was going, so, slowly moving his hand to his head, he said something else that had crossed his mind.

'Are you a Jedi?'

The man froze. 'Why would you say that?' His suspicious green eyes bared down on Zosimos.

Zosimos grinned. 'Well, I remember you heard me even when my voice was low. It might have been a cybernetic implant, true. But although your trying to mask it, I do sense some power in you.'

The man's glare turned into a grin, his before almost pale skin turned a merry pink. 'Well, your quite clever, aren't you? I know you're a Jedi too of course, using your lightsaber to fight off those droids and clones. But from referring to the ability to use the force as "power", I'm guessing you didn't complete your training.' The man tutted sarcastically 'Very dangerous for someone like you to be alone, the dark side could consume you very easily.'

'You don't exactly sound like a goodie-two shoes either.' Zosimos growled, sitting up on the bed rather uneasily.

'I never said I completed my training either.' The man grinned and spread his arms out wide. 'But of course, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Axel, and you are Zosimos.'

'Yeah... So, where am I?'

Axel stood up in his seat. 'you are on the planet Endor in a secret Republic base. Speaking of which, I would like to know why you are here at Endor.' His eyes glittered. 'We don't exactly have many visitors here, or spies, but I would like to know which you are.'

'I'm not a spy.' Zodimos said plainly, his throat seemingly healed.

Axel bent down and stared into Zosimo's eyes, Zosimos stared right back.

The staring contest went for about a minute. Then Axel blinked and stood up.

'I guess I'll believe you.' He sighed. 'We need all the help we can get anyway, from the recent droid action, not many clones, you wiped out some of the few that we've seen; still, it's only a matter of time before we have to evacuate.'

'How is the war going anyway?' Zosimos asked roughly. 'I've been on the run for a while, is the Republic still holding Felucia?'

Axel stared at Zosimos in disbelief. 'We lost Felucia nine months ago, you must have been away a while.' Axel's voice sounded bitter, as if reliving nightmares. 'The main fighting is going on at Alderaan and Bakura, nasty two-pronged attack. Bakura is holding up surprisingly well, but Alderaan will probably be taken by the Confederacy next week.'

Axel sighed and sat down on the floor. 'In short, the republic seems to be screwed. We just don't have the manpower or the firepower to inflict any meaningful damage to the Confederacy. The Jedi have mainly been resorting to guerrilla tactics. Some do it effectively; others get too cocky and get shot to pieces. But we haven't been able to do anything significant yet, sides from hold em off for longer then what seems possible.'

'In short, how it's been the entire war.' Zosimos said warily.

'Shortening the short version? Good one.' Axel chuckled weakly.

There was silence.

'So, where is your lightsaber, is it any good?'

'Lost it in a fight with a few droids and a spider tank' Axel said warily. It wasn't that good, one crystal, and the design was basic, felt just right for me though. Just another ordinary guy.'

There was a knock on the door, and a soldier in a khaki uniform walked in.

'Sir, the commander requests your presence.' The soldier stated as if he had said it a thousand times already.

'I better get moving then. Oh, and can you get this guy a bite to eat soldier?'

It was impossible to tell what the soldier thought, as his face was covered by long black hair.

'Certainly sir.' He said with the same "done it before" voice. With that, he walked out.

'That would be Nick. He is the closest to a clone we got on this force.' Axel said somewhat cheerfully. 'Anyway, you get better now!'

With that, Axel left the room.

Sighing, Zosimos lied back into the bed.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_**Well, here is the first chapter. Looking at it, the prologue may as well have been chapter one... Aahh well, something to work on, starting stories.**_

_**Anyway, please R&R, and have a nice 24 hours.**_


	3. Trouble in 'Paradise'

_**Nothing for chapter one either, i can't be that good, where are the "constructive criticism people"?**_

_**Aahh well, here is chapter two. More of a talker then a fighter admittedly, but oh well.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The planet Alderaan had been a lovely planet, the air was fresh, the cities were orderly, and the countryside could have been described as magical.

The key word in the last sentence was 'had'. Looking at Alderaan now, it bore an eerie resemblance to Raxus Prime.

'So, we're gonna lose, huh?'

Two soldiers in a watch tower looked down at the droid and clone carcasses, the scorched trodden-on earth. They had survived the first wave of enemies, which was more then what could have been said for the other places, but the amount of soldiers who had already died… Well, the first soldier, staring out at the battlefield, seemed to grit his teeth, trying to forget the many lives lost. His brown eyes filled with a helpless fury.

'Looks like it.' The second soldier said calmly, polishing the rifle in his hand. The cloth he was using was so covered in blood and oil; it probably made the rifle more dirty rather then less. The second soldier wasn't really looking at his rifle; he was following the first soldier's gaze towards the mess of blood and machine parts.

'The transports ain't gonna get here for another twelve hours, what would you say the odds are we get there?' The first soldier forced a big smile, showing rather uneven teeth, and more then a few missing.

'I thought you Corellians didn't like the odds.' The second man said with a dry chuckle and a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

The first soldier didn't laugh at the rather lame attempt to joke. Instead he was gazing into the distance. 'Here they come.' He muttered.

The second soldier peered out to the battlefield and saw a wave of clones and droids coming. No fancy formation, just straight lines. Whoever the tactician was, they weren't the most original thinker. If they were, Alderaan would have probably been taken over weeks ago.

The second soldier ripped his comlink off his belt and whispered furiously 'Wave of troops coming, activate first trap at my signal.

He stared at the wave slowly moving closer, and then whispered 'now'.

Inside several strategic clumps of corpses, thermal detonators exploded, leaving large gaps in the force.

Unfortunately, the gaps were quickly filled up, and the soldiers continued marching, as if nothing happened. The droids anyway, the clones moved a bit more cautiously.

Not that they needed too, that was the last trap they had.

The second soldier sighed. 'Ok, open fire.' He muttered.

Suddenly, blaster from all over the fortress started firing.

The first soldier started firing, not even bothering to aim, the odds were against him missing, considering the sheer numbers of the enemy.

The second soldier fired more carefully, aiming at the higher ranked soldiers who, through bad luck or bravery, were at the front lines.

'Well then, let's have a bet, if we make it, you owe me a hot chocolate, if we don't, I'll get you a hot chocolate.' The first soldier said dryly.

The second soldier grinned, and for the first time, the grin was quite real.

'We could get into a lot of trouble trying to get a drink like that.' He paused. 'I'm in.'

With that, they continued firing at the wave of troops that were slowly, but surely, coming closer…

* * *

_**Well, there is chapter two. Very short, but i hope you enjoyed it!**_

**_Anyway, R&R, and have a nice 24 hours._**


	4. Dead Man's Choice

_**Been a while, and not much to show for it. What can I say? i've been busy.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this short chapter, maybe i'll be quicker to make another, it's possible.**_

* * *

Zosimos took a sip of water, sighing. Perhaps he would have been better off dying fighting those clones. At least he knew they were the enemy. These people may be his allies, but they had confined him here and weren't letting him out.

Axel had said he trusted him, but he pointed out cheerfully that everyone else didn't. So until he could prove himself, he was stuck here. Zosimos suppose Axel was playing the good cop. Although piecing it all together, it was a catch 22. He couldn't prove himself unless he got out of here, and getting out of here would prove him a traitor.

Whether Axel knew this or not he didn't know. Speaking of Axel, it was time for his routine appearance…

As predicted, Axel opened the door and entered the room, his appearance unchanged.

'I have good news and bad news Zosimos.' Axel grinned, although Zosimos noted grimly that there was some strain on it. Whatever the good news was, the bad far exceeded it.

'The good news is, we've decided to let you out of this room, and you are now a member of our force. The bad news is, we're under attack.'

Zosimos considered it for a moment. 'Hang on, doesn't the fact that a force is here make me appear guiltier? I could have brought them here.'

'The thought is on everyone. However here's the thing. The force about to attack us is… how to put it… Immense! We're already aborting personnel. You're supposed to be someone who fights and dies on the front lines so we can evacuate.'

'But I thought there weren't many people here, why would it take that long for us to evacuate?' Zosimos asked, suspicious of what was going on, his left foot tapping in a rhythmic motion. Sounded like an excuse to get rid of him. And while he didn't like these people, he sure as hell didn't want to be trapped here with an army closing in.

'Oh it won't take long for everyone to get into their ships; it's just that there Interdictor-Class cruiser ships in the way between us and escaping. However…' He bit his lips, probably wondering whether he should be revealing this information to a possible traitor. 'We have found a window of opportunity, a point where we can escape. The Interdictors are pretty stationary, with gravity-wells on standby. But if we survive seven hours a Venator-class Star Destroyer will either destroy or disable them, giving us time to escape.'

Zosimos frowned, 'The Republic is willing to risk a Venator to save this small scouting group? Doesn't sound like the Republic I know' He said the last part bitterly, his eyes clouded over, probably remembering something that happened before.

'We happen to have… _classified _things that the Republic sort of wants.' Axel said slowly, seemingly regretting every word.

'A Venator doesn't mean sort-of; it means we're screwed if we don't have it.' Zosimos shot back.

'Look; you're going to die anyway, ok!' Axel shouted, flicking his hand. Zosimos felt Axel call on the force and tensed himself, but nothing seemed to have happened…

The Axel started talking in a low whisper. 'Look, The Republic needs every Jedi we can get, I want you to come with us, but they won't let me. But I got some room in my ship, the "Blazing Life". You're going to be with me to help defend; then, when the Venator arrives, you come with me.' Axel flicked his hand again. 'So make sure you burn out bright and take out a ton of enemies with you!' He shouted, storming out of the room. Leaving a confused Zosimos pondering what the heck was with that guy.

* * *

_**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a pleasant day.**_


	5. Stand for Survival

_**Been a while, but here is the next chapter!**_

_**Not much to say on it, hope you like the action though!**_

'Here they come…'

Zosimos heard the words, they were a bare whisper and the man saying it was high up on a crows nest in the centre of the desolate, rocky canyon they were in with a repeater blaster, but they all heard him and tensed up.

While he hadn't any idea where he had been originally, he could now see that the base had been chosen at a nearly perfect location. It was surrounded by cliffs which people could go up to snipe the enemies below, and the only way for the enemies to get in was a tiny gap that could only fit maybe two soldiers side by side, not to mention the cliffs made a perfect way for the ships to escape the base with minimum distance of being able to be fired upon from the outside. Also the crows nest just outside the canyon, ready to blast anything that came charging in. And thanks to the fact the way to the canyon was uphill, the clones might tire a bit at reaching the top, and it would be more difficult to hit the repeater in the crows nest.

Zosimos activated his lightsaber, feeling the steady noise coming from it comforting. When he had been in the forest the lightsaber's noise had sounded distorted, as if it were going to die out. But it was fine now, and it had probably just been his paranoia acting up.

Right now he was right in the middle of the canyon, ready to repel any blaster fire, and to fall back as it became too thick. But Zosimos was ready; he had been given lots of delicious food before he had ended up here. Although the constant humming of "Last Meal" by Axel as he was given the food hadn't been the best thing for his confidence, not to mention get his paranoia up and running again.

Not that he needed much, right? All the blaster fire would be confined and he would deflect it with ease. It wasn't like running around in a forest, where blasts could come from anywhere…

With that thought, the first droids came in; all of them B2, peppering blaster fire.

The soldiers behind Zosimos stared with indifference at him deflecting the blaster fire. While impressive, it seems most of them had seen better Jedi in action.

Meanwhile, Zosimos was grinning as he span the lightsaber around, seeming to be a solid wall. The droids would come up and fire randomly, no overall plan in mind to shoot so it would be impossible to block, their random shots were easy to deflect. Although Zosimos noted with a grimace that there was something different about these droids, their armour was more resistant to reflected or retaliation fire, meaning they were probably going to get their chance to fire more accurately soon. And if he charged forward, he could get shot down by the enemies in the back of the line, although they seemed currently occupied in feeble attempts to accurately shoot the guys on the repeaters at the top of the mountain. That tiny detail decreased the time the enemy could be held off dramatically.

The droids, although battered and with gaping laser holes, still started managing to time their blasts, firing shots in rapid succession in opposite directions from the one by the side, Forcing Zosimos to try a burst of speed deflecting them, unfortunately a few blasts got through and Zosimos felt a light in trouble, as well as a gurgled cry. The guy wasn't dead, but certainly injured.

He wasted no time thinking about it, he deflected as many bolts as he could, and at last there was a dozen droids fallen. Unfortunately a clone had found his way to the front line, and was using the piles of droids as a barrier while he fired precise shots that Zosimos was struggling to block, still more bolts went past, but the troops had already realised that Zosimos wasn't perfect, and were ready to use the sides as cover while shooting.

Meanwhile, Zosimos was getting somewhat frustrated at the annoying clone at the front line. Every bolt he deflected either missed, or was blocked as the clone recycled the droids that had been defeated as barriers. He smiled as one bolt struck the clone in the arm, making the rifle fall to his side. The clone trooper paused for a split second before drawing out his pistol, but that second was all Zosimos needed. Using the force he hurled the clone trooper into a droid that was also firing, and then hurled his lightsaber, slicing them both in half.

Unfortunately at that point another clone popped up and fired a spray of blasts, Zosimos jumped into the wall to avoid the blasts, pain shooting through his body, he stretched his arm out and received his lightsaber, shuffling back he deflected further blasts from the clone trooper, and another droid who popped up.

A blast sizzled near Zosimos' scalp, only it came from the other side. Obviously one of the guys shooting wasn't the best shot. Mumbling a bit, he continued concentrating on the…

Oh crap, the trooper and droid had been taken out, but crawling in through the corpses was a droideka. Blaster fire pelted everywhere in a hailstorm and Zosimos was barely able to deflect it from _himself._ Gritting his teeth, Zosimos called on the force. He lifted the droideka and pointed it in the other direction. For a few seconds Zosimos heard achine parts smashing everywhere and the almost silent "whump" of clone troopers falling to the ground lifeless, but then the droideka stopped firing, and further troops began moving in. Zosimos smirked, using the force he _rammed_ the shielded droideka into the troops trying to get in, knocking them to the floor unconscious or dead. Unfortunately the droideka, or someone controlling it must have figured out what he was doing, for the droideka deactivated its shield and was promptly turned to liquid metal as blaster fire erupted at it.

Scowling, Zosimos dropped the slag metal promptly and roughly deflected several bolts from two more droids who came in. Unfortunately since the bolts missed the droids continued running forward and two other droids managed to start firing too.

Zosimos deflected the bolts rapidly, but was reminded of the reinforced armour on the droids when they didn't fall. And unfortunately they were now gaining ground, eight droids were now in the canyon, and even as Zosimos thought that, another two came in and they moved forward.

It was only a matter of time before they filled the canyon if Zosimos didn't do something. Yelling a battle cry (pointless, the droids couldn't feel fear and the clones didn't give a damn), he charged forward. He deflected the bolts with ease and cut down half a dozen droids, then jumped back as a massive blaster bolt from an enemy vehicle struck the earth. Zosimos didn't get a chance to see the vehicle, but he knew he wasn't going to go out there now.

Suddenly he heard the unmistakable noise of ships about to take off. They had nearly made it…

At that same moment, Zosimos found himself up against some small spider droids, they were using the _walls_ to move along, firing their much more powerful blaster fire, every block by Zosimos got his arms jarred, and he found himself being forced to move back, giving room for further enemy troops to come in. It was looking bad.

'Retreat!' He shouted, moving rapidly backwards, still blocking the blasts from the spider droid, and now the additional droids, although it was becoming more of a matter of luck then skill, his arms were so shaken he could barely block anything.

Retreating out of the canyon, he expected the soldiers to be ready to blast anything that came out. Instead he heard shouts of confusion and chaos, getting out of the firing range of the enemies rapidly going through the canyon; he looked around to see what the fuss was about.

The spider droids had gone up the cliff and taken out the repeater guys, and now spider droids were crawling down, blasting away.

Looking at the crows nest and seeing the man on it was dead, an idea popped to Zosimos' head, if he had the energy. Using the force, sweat pouring on his face, he broke the massive pole out of the ground with a "CRASH" it flattened all the enemies that were currently in the canyon. Although further enemies would still get through, and then there were the spider droids already in. An idea popped into Zosimos' head to use the force to turn it into a massive weapon, but he simply didn't have the energy. Neither did he to take out those spider droids, a good lightsaber hurl might do it and allow him to not be in the explosion it created, but that would leave him vulnerable to further enemies, and his energy was simply too low, not to mention the bruises and cuts from when he hit the canyon wall for cover…

In short, he was screwed. He sure hoped that Axel kept his promise…

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, Zosimos never believed in that saying. But when blasts wiped out the spider droids and he turned around to see a decently large ship, and sensing Axel in it. He quickly became a believer in that saying.

The ship was Corellian; that much was obvious from the design (a somewhat circular shape with the cockpit sticking out at the side, and two right-angled triangles jutting out the front). He recognized it vaguely as a popular ship, although he couldn't remember why.

The 'door', or however you say it (Zosimos didn't really remember, he hadn't seen a spacecraft for a while) opened, and using what was left of his energy he jumped for it.

He landed somewhat with a tumble, but one clone trooper who came in saw what was happening and quickly fired a precise shot that burned through Zosimos' thigh. Zosimos struggled in while the door closed, to avoid getting shot, and felt the banging of blaster fire on the shields. With that, the ship shrugged off the numerous blaster bolts, even the ones from the spider droids, and the engines roared to life as the ship flew away.

Zosimo sighed happily, ignoring the wound and what felt like dislocated arms and aching legs. He settled on the cold, metal floor as if it were a mattress and fell asleep.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**From the description, you're probably thinking the "Millenium Falcon". And admittedly it's the same kind of ship (YT-1300p anyway). I wanted a ship with room to move about, but not so big as to need multiple crew members. Surprisingly there are few, and in the end this one really stood out as the best. However if you know much about the ship, it's that you can really tinker with it. So while it's the same kind of ship as the falcon, you can expect it to have been tinkered in different ways...**_

_**So yeah, R&R if you want, and if you notice ways the chapter could be improved, or any errors, please tell me :).**_

_**Anyway, have a nice day.  
**_


	6. Secrets Kept

_**Been a while, but here is another chapter, hope it answers questions (and raises them), enjoy!**_

* * *

'_They aren't ready for combat yet Mr. Monca'_

'_I'll decide when they are ready! The Confederacy has already taken Coruscant, the first place they bombarded was the Jedi Temple! Do you know how many Jedi died because of it? And they are becoming more and more what we have to rely on just to hold them off!'_

'_But sir, sending them now would leave them dangerously liable to…'_

'_I'M ORDERING YOU TO SEND THEM NOW! But if you insist, I'll give a quick test to them, starting with the one right here…'_

Zosimos got up suddenly, drenched in sweat, his thigh wracked in pain. Staring at a dull grey metal ceiling, he tried to forget what he just saw. Yet some scars just wouldn't heal, even as he held his head in pain.

'You can't go anywhere without getting an injury, can you?' An amused voice said from the doorway.

Twisting his head, Zosimos saw Axel sitting cross-legged on an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair beside the bed. He was now wearing a black jumpsuit and held a small tube of bacta, now nearly empty. His other hand held a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie.

'You know you were tossing and turning in your sleep?' Axel grinned. 'Have a nightmare?'

'_Just how long has he been watching me?' _Zosimos grimaced. 'None of your business.' He muttered, turning his head to look away.

'How rude!' Axel said with a chuckle. 'I save your life twice, give you a bed to sleep in…'

'You call this a bed.' Zosimos snorted. 'I had a more comfortable sleep on Endor!' He pressed on the sheet under him with his left hand, almost immediately feeling the cold steel of the ship. And as for the sheet, it was nearly see-through. Speaking of which, he was now wearing a red Jedi robe.

'Why am I wearing this?' Zosimos asked with distaste. The coarse thread kept him warm, but was incredibly uncomfortable; even more so then the one he had worn before, almost as if it were made of barbed wire. And the red colour reminded him all too much of blood.

'Well, your old clothes smelt like Endor and blaster ozone, and I happened to find a Jedi robe while rummaging around for…' He broke off. 'Well, stuff.'

That slight break between the words was definitely suspicious; Zosimos raised his eyebrow in obvious disbelief,

'You have NO excuse to be suspicious of me.' Axel huffed, taking his legs off the chair to sit in a normal manner. 'Tell me what you've been up to at Endor, perhaps also that nightmare and I'll tell you whatever you're suspicious about.

'How about you tell me YOUR life story first!' Zosimos snapped, moving his left hand towards where his lightsaber had been, only to find it missing.

'Not much to tell.' Axel shrugged, ignoring Zosimos searching all over for his lightsaber without getting up.. 'Learned at the academy, happened to be on a mission at the time the temple was bombarded and Coruscaunt was taken. I began assisting what's left of the Republic whatever way I could. Rather boring really. So, how about yours?'

'Tell me an interesting story and I'll tell you one.' Zosimos countered, turning back to face him.

'I know some good children's books, even wrote some in my spare time.' Axel grinned. 'Will they do? I think "Beyond Identity" would be a nice read for you.'

'Big words for a children's book.' Zosimos gave a yawn.

'It's an experimental name, I'm thinking of changing it.' Axel finished off the cookie he had seemingly forgotten about.

Zosimos grunted, managing to sit up unsteadily. 'Where are we headed anyway?' He asked, trying to change the subject.

'Well, since we've been branded traitors…'

'WHAT!' Zosimos exclaimed.

'Well, I just saved a person who was under suspicion and suppose to be on a suicide mission. If we aren't branded traitors, we'll be put on surveillance. I never liked that, makes me feel bad, not to mention I do stuff that I rather people not see....'

'So we give up on the Republic? I'm fine with that.'

'Alas, my oath prevents that, as I'd assume your oath would as well.' Axel sighed. 'However, there is a third option. The Confederacy has taken the center, and has forced the Republic to divide itself in half. Although I'm sure the inner turmoil would have caused it anyway. Since the communication between the two has been jammed, we just go there, show a few tricks to prove we're Jedi, and fight.'

'Fight, fight, fight. Until we die. Is that all the Jedi has come to?' Zosimos sighed, managing to get out of the bed. He stretched his arms and legs, looking at the rather boring room. There was a poster, but it was just pure white with words in black and in large text "Mind of All". Then he turned to Axel, they met eye to eye.

'I've heard that the other Republic is more organized, actually managed to land some blows on the Confederacy. Anyway, we're off to Dantooine, hopefully we won't have any trouble once we get there. Shooting on sight is becoming all too common these days.'

Axel got up, waving his arms around for no apparent reason. 'Well, I have food when you need it. Get up when you're ready!' He said cheerfully, moving out.'

Zosimos didn't really care, but as soon as Axel said that, an idea popped into his head. Calling on the force, he tried to enter Axel's mind…

And promptly found the mind barrier version of an electrified wall. If he had tried to go further, it would have been painful to say the least. Checking for weaknesses, he found none.

Axel left the room; perhaps not even knowing what had happened, but he did toss Zosimos his lightsaber. He must have been washed it, because now it was bright and shiny. Zosimos caught it nimbly and put back on his belt. So he was left in his room alone to try and sleep. As well as to ponder why Axel's mind was so very well guarded against other force-users.

However, the pain faded away and even the hard bed felt comfortable. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep…

'_ZM-05105, state your primary directive.'_

'_To assist the republic in defeating the Confederacy'_

'_How is that done?'_

'_By assuring the people that we are the true way. And we will save them and show them how it is meant to be. And when the Confederacy is defeated, You shall rule with us by your side to prevent similar things to this happening in the future.'_

'_And if some lives of people who supposedly 'serve' the Republic get in the way of our plan?'_

'_Eliminate them, for the good of the Republic and the majority.'_

'_Good… Although you're past record has been lackluster, so I still find it difficult to trust you.'_

'_I understand, sir.'_

'_You will not be a new template, but we shall allow you to assist here. So alas your wishes to be on the front line will have to wait.'_

'_Sir, I am quite sure that none of us have gone on the front line yet.'_

'_Alas no, I know you all aren't ready. I had to kill the funder, for the good of the Republic. However we have new funding from… Aahh, but you are asking too many questions, remember to limit that. It is not going to help you in your duties.'_

'_I am sorry, sir. It will not happen again.'_

'_Well, go help with the ZY's, and don't cause any more trouble…'_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	7. Knowledge is Power

_***Shrugs* Another chapter. Read on if you wish.**_

* * *

'Did you hear that, Malachi?'

'Quiet, Richard.'

Two companions (Malachi and Richard) were crouched in a forest so dense it was difficult to see even a meter ahead. The forest was somewhat similar to Endor, except the trees were much larger and probably different in appearance. For this was Kashyyk. And these men were hunting, or being hunted, it depended on your opinion really.

Kashyyk had been invaded by small squads of clone troopers, most likely merely scouts. After all, if the Confederacy knew what they had, odds were they'd bombard this planet from orbit.

The quieter companion gave a bitter grin. Yes, the Confederacy would not want the data they had to be given to the Republic. The info truly was a tide-turner, as so many wars had. Maybe this was the Republics, he could make history!

But of course, they had to live.

The bitterness faded to be replaced with a cold, emotionless state, at least for the right guy. The Information had been stealthily obtained, and then went through all the relays towards the main Republic Base on Dantooine; however, by chance or something more sinister, the final relay had stopped working. They hadn't been able to check on it for near the same time some Landing Crafts lazily entered the planet, many clones in each, yet not a full complement. At least as far as the small communication team had estimated. The truth was, the ships used were of a new design, so perhaps the ships were modified bombers or something similar, and as such held fewer soldiers.

The ships were bulky and a dull grey in color. The basic design was similar to the landers used by the Trade Federation on the invasion of Naboo, except the wings were stubbier, and the front of the ship went beyond the wings and into a pointed triangle.

But they knew all they needed to for the ships; their small group couldn't hijack one of them.

So, especially since all they had were blaster pistols (albeit powerful as far as they go) they figured hiding was probably the best bet…

Alas, these two were in trouble, they had been keeping an eye on a group of clones, but they had neglected to hide their own tracks. So when a second group came by, they began following the trail. They had left.

It had been luck, nothing more, that had tipped them off to being followed. One of the clones must have shot an animal that they had mistaken for an enemy, and the noise had echoed throughout the forest.

So now they waited, hoping that the false trail they set would send them in the wrong direction. If not, they would have to fight…

The clones entered the clearing, following the snapped twigs and disturbed leaves, following the trail.

Now, would they take the bait? A wild animal had past through, and for the start of the trail they made it look more man-made. Knife cuts on trees and vines torn down by hand. Hopefully that would be enough to draw them into that trail, giving them time to escape.

Well, they ended up on the planted trail, but just as he was about to make a sigh of relief, the soldiers stopped.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, and they made no hand gestures. Sweat began dripping down both Richard and the other man's forehead.

The clones began to scan the surrounding area, their gaze sweeping past where the camouflaged Richard and Malachi laid.

They weren't going along the false trail, this was bad. Now they were investigating to find a new trail.

They had to act.

'Hit the one at the left, I'll hit the one on the right, then we work together on the middle one.'

Richard nodded, Malachi held up three fingers.

Two fingers

One finger

They both got up and fired.

Malachi's target was hit squarely in the chest and fell lifeless to the ground, Richard's target was either lucky or noticed something, as it managed to twist it's bodyaround and only get hit in the left shoulder, without that arm working the rifle fell.

That clone didn't pause, it got out a pistol from his holster. Both clones fired at them.

Richard and Malachi were already behind the trees. The thud of blaster shots was felt throughout the tree. But they weren't going to puncture through any time soon. Kashyyk trees were some of the thickest, largest trees in the universe.

'_Why are they still firing? They should know it's pointless…'_ Malachi grimaced as he answered his own question. _'They must be attracting reinforcements…'_

He heard something, despite the blaster fire, a footstep on the other side of the tree.

So it was more then that, it was a diversion! They were hoping he wouldn't hear the soldier going around the tree.

The clone came around; it was the injured one thankfully. Malachi was prepared, he tackled the clone. A spray of blaster fire, then the clone ceased to move as Malachi shot the clone point plank range in the head.

The other clone hadn't noticed that his friend had been taken out, he was still firing.

After several additional seconds, the fire stopped. Probably the clone was reloading. Malachi and Richard both knew what to do, they both got out of the cover and fired.

Both shots missed, the clone had seen it coming and had the nerve to use his dead partner as a shield, and the clone had tricked them, it still had shots left, he dropped his teammate and the noise of blaster rifle fire once again sounded through the forest.

One blast hit Richard squarely in the chest, he fell and hit the ground with a dull thump.

But that gave Malachi the chance to fire again, this time he didn't miss, the shot struck the helmet and burned through. The clone fell. The smell of burning flesh wafted through the area.

Malachi gave a 'humph' and went up to Richard. Kneeling down, he checked for a pulse. There was none.

'Damn,' he murmured, straightening up. 'Richard, your death will not be in vain.'

Even as he said those words he wondered if he could keep them. There was no way to escape, and the communications were gone. With dead clones the Confederacy would be sweeping the planet for him and the rest. His only chance was if someone fixed up the communication relay.

Even then, odds were he wouldn't live. But at least the Republic would stand a chance…

* * *

_**What information could they have that would give the Republic a chance? Very curious... And what does this have to do with the story?**_

_**Find out later, I suppose.  
**_


	8. Friendly Terms

You had a meal?'

Zosimos looked at the beaming smile coming from Axel with distaste. 'Isn't it obvious?'

'I suppose, you didn't exactly use a plate. And the crumbs all over you could have come from somewhere else.' Axel sniffed. 'Not a very tidy eater, are you?'

Zosimos just glared. Truth be told, he had been ravenous, he had grabbed the food on the table and basically stuffed it in his mouth. 'You really like those red Jedi robes, don't you?'

Indeed, Axel was now wearing a red Jedi robe over the black jumpsuit.

The small black round table began retracting into a trapdoor.

'I had a crazy idea,' Axel hummed, drawing a lightsaber out of the red cloak. 'How about we have a friendly spar? Just to see what you can do.'

Zosimos wearily eyed Axel. His form was rather loose and he seemed to fumble as he got his lightsaber out. Didn't look like he would be much of a challenge, but he may as well.

'Very well, but don't complain when I beat you!' Grinning, Zosimos drew out his lightsaber, with a *snap-hiss* the blade ignited, blue light seemed to cover the normal light.

*snap-hiss*

Zosimos raised an eyebrow at the red lightsaber that opposed him. 'Certainly not like a Dark Jedi at all.' He lamented.

'Believe what you will,' Axel shrugged. 'These days it's difficult to get your hands on any crystals.'

Zosimos answered with a simple diagonal slash, he was prepared to stop millimetres away from Axel's neck, and so was rather surprised when he met resistance. With an almost casual flick, Zosimos found his lightsaber being forced up, leaving him vulnerable. Axel took full advantage, and Zosimos found himself with a lightsaber at his neck, the thrumming sound echoing through his ears unpleasantly.

'Now now, never underestimate your opposition. It is the number three cause of death.' Axel whispered in his ear.

Axel leapt back. 'Round two now, shall we?'

'…You acted a fool before on purpose.'

'And like a fool, you followed.' Axel continued. Pretence of inadequacy abolished, this time it was Axel on the offensive, lashing out with a burst of speed even as he spoke.

Zosimos swung his lightsaber to block just in time, and without missing a beat took one hand off his Saber and called on the force.

Axel was flung back, hitting the wall with force. Zosimos lunged forward to take advantage of his state…

…And promptly fell to the floor as Axel flipped of the lightsaber and kicked him to the ground on his way down. Zosimos expected to have enough time to get up and continue the fight, but it was not to be, that damned sound assaulted his ears again.

'How the hell did you get back up so fast?'

'We have four limbs, my friend.' The sound ceased, and Zosimos was lifted up by a beaming Axel. _'Damn that smiling face.'_

'Well, I think that will do for the day.' Lightsaber deactivated, Axel gave Zosimos a pat on the shoulder, a condescending, belittling one. 'I'm sure you'll improve further with time, and this war will certainly give you a load of practice.'

They both sat down on a stool in the next room. Zosimos couldn't help but eye the area. Once again, it was plain. No decorations, no color apart from grey and the black of the stools. There was no lived-in feel to the place. It was the kind you would see in horror movies, bland and just begging to be invaded by ghastly spectres.

Or droids and clones, as the case may be.

'So, now that we're fugitives, think you can tell me what was so important that a Venator was dispatched to obtain it?'

Axel shrugged. 'Not very much to be honest. Just a garbled message from Kashyyk, and a somewhat difficult to read map.'

'Well, would you explain what the message is? I doubt it was a regular check-in.'

'Quite simple really.' Axel grinned, tapping his head with a finger. 'Nothing more, and certainly nothing less, then a secret hyperspace lane that leads directly to the centre of the universe itself.'

Zosimos blinked. 'Coruscaunt? '

'Correct, where the damn Confederacy bastards have set up shop to stroke their own ego. Every known hyperspace lane has round-the-clock guard, although from what we've gathered they have yet to fix up the planetary shielding, which is why we need to move fast.'

'So… You're planning to invade Coruscaunt and kill the leaders of the Confederacy?'

'We're planning on capturing them actually.' Axel leaned forward, eyeing Zosimos for any reaction. 'You have to remember the Confederacy's army is made up of clones and droids, both of which aren't the kind of thing to keep going after the people leading them are asking them to stand down, or deactivate them. That's pretty much our only hope of victory really, so we need to take it.'

'Alright, so what now?' Zosimos kept a neutral tone, his face unwavering.

'Needs work, but getting close to a true Jedi.' Axel eyed Zosimos up and down. 'As for what we're going to do. Well, as I said before, we join up with the other Republic and convince them to join the assault.'

'…I suppose it works.'

'Good to know, cause we're going to be at Dantooine in about… five minutes. Let me do all the talking and we'll be fine and dandy.'


End file.
